


threw me way too far away

by yournoona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU!, M/M, quidditch whooooo, semi slow progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournoona/pseuds/yournoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hogwarts!au | seungcheol thinks jeonghan's forgotten him after his rise as a seeker. there's more than seungcheol thinks exists after they become class partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	threw me way too far away

**Author's Note:**

> hi im merely an author who's a huge potterhead and im aware quidditch tryouts dont apply to people younger than third years but pls make it an exception for this story! ty and i do hope you all enjoy. :)

Being a secret admirer of Yoon Jeonghan was an easy feat. The boy practically shone in his year; being captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in his fifth year due to his exceptional results as a Seeker. The first year he played was the first in many years where the Ravenclaw eagles earned their win in first place, the position always being fought over between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the cycle never ending. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say the long-haired possessed brilliant skills and most probably added with a dash of talent as well. Queer boys adored him for his feminine looks and graceful poise whereas girls admired him for his beauty and charming demeanor.

Choi Seungcheol was between one of many who admired the boy but who was he, other than an ordinary Gryffindor that kept failing his Potions classes? _(he mostly blamed the Professor for obvious favoritism though)_ He wasn’t the type to excel in his classes mainly because they didn’t interest him _(everyone sleeps through Divination anyway)_ save for a few he favored. Despite being in the same year, he couldn’t imagine being a ten-mile radius close to the boy the Ravenclaws adored so much and settled for simply watching him during the classes they took together, and of course not missing every Quidditch game he played. His gaze never strayed away from the Ravenclaw’s acts on his latest _Gold Nimbus 00_ , swift movements quick to miss with the eye unless you paid attention when he chased after the golden snitch.

He was probably betraying his house somehow whenever he stood up to cheer, lips stretched in a wide grin each time Yoon Jeonghan grasped the snitch in his hands, claiming victory. The dirty looks he earned from the audience adorning red and yellow scarves was also something he had grown accustomed to.

“Why don’t you try to talk to him?”

“Pardon?” Seungcheol looked up from the attempt he had at his Transfigurations homework, adjusting the pair of round glasses perched up on his nose, brows scrunched in a frown at how much essays he had to do due to messing up on his last assignment.   

“I’m just saying” continued the pink-haired boy, Lee Jihoon, a boy who belonged to Gryffindor as well and one of Seungcheol’s close friends, without looking up from his work. “You’ve been practically in love with him since when? First year? Before he got all huge and stuff? Before he even grew that hair?”

Recalling the messy black mop of hair Jeonghan adorned before he had grown his hair into a longer do made the Gryffindor sigh, assignment suddenly looking mighty blank in front of him at mere thoughts of the Ravenclaw. Back then they had shared a boat that headed towards the castle for first years and exchanged names, but Jeonghan probably didn’t remember such a thing. Just thinking of the possible fact he did made Seungcheol sigh again, causing Jihoon to shake his head at the sight. It was more than love at first sight for the Gryffindor as he had grown more than an ( _unhealthy, Jihoon adds)_ interest towards the boy but had simply no courage to advance towards the boy and before he knew it, Jeonghan had become unreachable with his sudden popularity during his second year when they allowed him into the Quidditch team after discovering his knack in flying.

“You’re being a mess,” the younger male commented again, clicking his tongue in distaste at Seungcheol’s behavior towards the popular male. “You guys share Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and a whole lot of other stuff together, make up something to talk to him.”

“He won’t give me any attention Jihoon!” Seungcheol practically wailed, letting his head drop against the desk with a loud thud, causing the other calm and regular occupants of the library to glare at their direction. Glares. Seungcheol was used too used to it with how loud he could be sometimes. “What’s the point if he won’t remember me? I doubt he remembers the time we first met either.” He muttered the last part gloomily, fingers drawing empty circles against the table.

“I’m just saying, it’s better than not trying. Just wait till we graduate and you’d regret not talking to him at all again.” Jihoon pointed out calmly, wrapping up the last sentence of his assignment before rolling his scroll and tucking away his feather quill. “I’m done.”

“Wait, I’ve still got five more theories to write!!”

-

            Jeonghan looked up at the attention the whole class was directed to, pursing his lips to hold back his laughter despite the whole class that didn’t contain their amusement at the accident that unfolded in front of them. Contrary to the class, Professor McGonagall obviously held no enjoyment at the grey bat that flew in circles around her head, obviously seeking for help to return to normal. At the front desk was a black-haired boy with wide eyes that stared at the sight guiltily, knowing he would obviously heed some punishment for his mischief earlier. With a simple flick of her wand, the grey bat fell to the floor in the shape of a long-limbed male of tall stature that possessed silver locks styled to perfection.

“Mr. Choi,” spoke Professor McGonagall in her dangerously strict tone, causing Seungcheol’s eyes to dart down towards the floor in panic, for it only took a sharp look of her eyes for any student to quiver under her. “I do appreciate your practicing of your skills, but I can hardly be grateful when you’re doing it in the middle of class, aside from practical instructions. Jeonghan leaned forwards to take a better look at the boy currently being scolded; curiosity overwhelming his self at the attention the boy was gaining.

“Ten theories on Transfiguration due in our next class.”

“But—“

“No buts!”

The helpless disagreement Seungcheol voiced out earned another laugh from his classmates before the whole class was hushed quickly by the Gryffindor head, immediately resuming her lesson as if nothing had happened.

Yoon Jeonghan watched the back of Seungcheol’s head, who seemed to look droopy already just at the thought of having to write the number of theories with his thin lips creeping up into a small smile as he jot down notes with his quill. The small and light reaction didn’t go unnoticed by his seatmate who nudged his side with a knowing smile, shooting the previously scolded Gryffindor a look with his eyes to gesture who he was pointing at.

“Again, huh?” he spoke simply, aware he didn’t need to say much for the long-haired blond to understand.

Jeonghan only gave a roll of his eyes in response, quill tapping against the scroll as he thought of something to say back to Jisoo although the latter already knew the boy well enough to need no answer. The Seeker had practically contained a liking for the boy since first year, and although it wasn’t a cliché love at first sight, it had grown into attraction when they shared their flying class together. Seungcheol was quite clumsy, a trait that followed his flying skills. Jeonghan had given the young Gryffindor back then some pointers that proved too useful and Seungcheol was the first person to suggest Jeonghan to go for Quidditch try-outs. Young thirteen-year old Jeonghan had found the idea silly before, deeming himself only a decent flier but the extra compliments and beaming eyes Seungcheol possessed finally made Jeonghan give in, earning him his current spot as Seeker. Sadly, aside from the flying class which was only in their first year, they didn’t hang out much together and it had caused a rift between the both of them as Jeonghan slowly earned his rise in popularity, and nothing was sadder than losing an acquaintance from slow lack of contact, starting from sincere encouragements and help in class, small awkward smiles when they bumped into each other in the Great Hall to looking away when they met each other’s eyes, not knowing how to react anymore.

The small smile on Jeonghan’s lips turned bitter at the recollections of their past events in his head, blaming it upon himself that he had let someone like Seungcheol slip out of his grasp easily and he found it difficult to re-approach the Gryffindor again. He was afraid of such an awkward encounter, knowing himself all too well that he would probably say something out of his will which he always never meant.

“Stop it Jisoo,” said Jeonghan in a low voice in case McGonagall heard him, fingers resuming the work on his scroll with his eyes avoiding his seatmate’s gaze purposely in hopes he wouldn’t find the lie hidden behind his words. “It was just a small crush when I first got into Hogwarts.”

Jisoo wasn’t buying any of that though.

-

“Hyung, hyung!” a voice of panic burst through his dorm room as Seungcheol looked up in panic, dropping the pile of unwrapped chocolate frogs on his lap.

“What? Good lord Seungkwan, do you not know the concept of knocking?” grumbled the elder as he bent down to pick up the sweets now a complete waste on the floor. He retrieved all the chocolate frogs and placed them on top of his bed after muttering a simple spell under his breath to get rid of any dust particles on the chocolates.

“Sorry about that but I’ve got this project to work on for Herbology I just remembered and I can’t leave it and…”

“And…?” Seungcheol waited for the younger brunet to continue, packing up the frogs to eat during the game in which Jeonghan would be playing in today. They’d make a nice snack as he would watch Jeonghan, hopefully he would win this year’s match and avoid Madam Pomfrey’s…

“And I’ve got the commentary job to do today!! Please hyung, if you say you’d switch with me, they would cut me some slack!!” begged the younger Gryffindor, already being insistent, not seeming to be aware of the proper concept of a request as well. “Come on, you’re a good speaker in class too, I’m sure you can do it!!”

_Oh boy._

-

Jeonghan’s eyes scanned through the bright blue sky, finding the task difficult due to how sunny a day it was. It was the perfect weather for a Quidditch match indeed, but the sun proved to be a troublesome obstacle for both Seekers on the field. The long blond-haired had found a minute spot away from any obstructing Bludgers thrown from random directions, high enough to get a good view of the playing field and catch any sight of the golden snitch. The opposing seeker, Jeonghan observed, seemed to be flying towards his direction.

 _Tsk, these damn Slytherins always playing dirty_ , muttered the fifth year blond as he zoomed to obtain another spot, anywhere away from the green snakes would be better—and that was when his sharp eyes caught the sight. It was quick and only for a fleeting moment when it passed by one of the poles, but Jeonghan had enough experience as a Seeker to recognize the snitch when he saw one. Kicking off his broom to full speed to the pole he witnessed the snitch, he felt the stroke of luck in his adrenaline once he saw the snitch was still flying in circles around the pole right on top of the Slytherin Beater’s head, unbeknownst to the sixth year he recognized as Baekho.

“And there goes Yoon Jeonghan, on full speed, bloody hell has he found the snitch that fast already? Yep, he is, you know he is when he has that look on his face! Feels like the blond compliments him greatly yeah, I mean—“

_Wait what?_

Commentators had their job to let the audience know what was happening during a game since it could happen way too fast for some people to catch at times, but Jeonghan had never heard someone speak about him in such a personal manner. Wait, focus, you need to catch the snitch—he shook his head and stayed still, eyeing the snitch that seemed like it sensed someone had caught his presence already.

 One second, two seconds, three seconds turned to ten before Jeonghan made a sudden dash forward, taking the beater back in alarm at his sudden movement, flying down in a roll to avoid collision. One hand gripped on the wooden broom tightly for a secure hold as his other gloved hand reached out to catch the snitch which he missed by a mere centimeter. Cursing under his breath, he could already sense the opposing seeker chasing after him once he realized Jeonghan had found the snitch, and as long as one did not have the snitch in their hands yet, they both still held a chance.

“That was close! Did you see that everybody? It was so close, just too close! Bloody hell, here comes the Slytherin seeker going after Jeonghan, how lazy can you get, at least Jeonghan found the snitch first—ow!”

Jeonghan had no chance to see the commentator being smacked on the head by a teacher, warning him about taking back the megaphone if he continued such blatantly biased remarks. His eyes were too focused on following after the snitch, making sure he had a lead as pursed the little golden ball, swerving past Beaters who tried to beat Bludgers towards his direction as swiftly as he could before he felt a bump against his side only to find the Slytherin seeker throwing a cocky grin at him.

“And Yoon Jeonghan continues to chase after the snitch, damn he’s got some sharp eyes hasn’t he—you can’t help but be in awe at him when he’s so focused like that, no wonder everyone fancies him yeah—ow!” A pause and only grumbling is heard over the field due to the commentator. “Anyways, seems like the Bludgers aren’t stopping him with his swift flying, always knew the boy was so talented, and hey! Did that Slytherin just bump into him? Fair play mate, fair play—“

The commentator was starting to talk a lot but Jeonghan couldn’t help but wonder how familiar that voice sounded but couldn’t risk his eyesight and concentration off the snitch that flew in front of him, especially not with an annoying Slytherin getting on his nerves.

“Thanks for finding me the snitch, mate! Bet you Slytherin’s going to win nice and clean on this one.”

“Nice and clean?” Jeonghan repeated with a scoff, finding irony in such words.

“Yeah.” He shot another smug look at Jeonghan before making a dash at the snitch, to which Jeonghan quickly followed, flying over the Slytherin as the snitch made a sharp change of direction downwards. The pressure against his face was suffocating but he couldn’t risk another loss against Slytherin when they had lost the previous year and Jeonghan had ended up in the infirmary.

“Not this time,” he muttered to himself, eyes squinting at the air pressure as the snitch neared the grass ground. His idea was a gamble and once he lost the timing, he was definitely letting the Slytherins win this game but Jeonghan was 100% confident. He made another rapid dash with his broom, calculating the distance between them and when the snitch would make another turn each second it got closer to the ground. Much aware the Slytherin was right behind his heels; he found the exact right moment before letting go of his broom and jumped downwards, hands reaching out for the Snitch.

Everything was a rush for Jeonghan as he fell to the ground, audience emitting surprised gasps with the commentator silent as well, too startled by the stunt the blond had done. Thankfully, he felt nothing broken for he hadn’t taken too much of a fall when he had calculated the distance to the ground although he could feel his shoulder hurt slightly. The Slytherin seeker flew still mid-air on his broom, eyes wide in nervousness as he stared at Jeonghan, knowing full well what the results were. Standing up and returning the similar smug look the cocky seeker had thrown at him earlier, Jeonghan gripped the object in his fist before holding it up for the audience to witness, letting them distinguish the gold ball that glimmered and shone brightly under the broad daylight, little wings fluttering at its capture. It was an immediate reaction when the audience erupted in cheers, a standing ovation for Ravenclaw’s victory after their loss the previous year. With this, they were headed to the finals.

“He’s got the snitch, he’s caught the snitch! Ravenclaw wins, in courtesy to Yoon Jeonghan—I mean everyone in Ravenclaw too of course but damn that beauty with the ball in his hand, a true sight of victory I tell you!”

In between the hugs of his teammates that congratulate his success on obtaining the snitch, and the loud clapping and constant cheers from the crowds, and the constant words the commentator speaks out in his favor, Jeonghan’s eyes found the person holding the megaphone in hand, the raven-colored hair and jet black orbs a similar sight.

Choi Seungcheol.

There was a great celebration in the Ravenclaw common room tower that night, seventh-years managing to sneak in butterbeer and hand them out to whoever took part in the small festivity. Jeonghan was part of the center of the crowd, glass held up in cheers before the main team of the Quidditch team performed a toast and dunk down the sweet beverage. The party went on for the whole night, but Jeonghan found himself too occupied with the image of the black-haired Gryffindor back in the middle of the audience. Informing Jisoo he was heading out for a quick breather, the response he received was only an acknowledging nod before he took it as an affirmation for his permission to leave.

Out of the tower and away from the merry condition of the common rooms, the blond walked aimlessly around the almost deserted castle, occasionally hearing voices of talking paintings that reminded him of the curfew. Filch would be out on patrol in a few minutes or so they say, but Jeonghan seemed to be seeking for something else, probably something to get his mind off something, or rather someone, or either a place where he would be able to gather his thoughts together. It was always like that, collecting thoughts to make himself at peace before he would push them away to the back of his mind and create a pretense as if such things didn’t matter. To the school, Jeonghan can’t appear to be flawless, and Jeonghan can’t show himself as such.

It was a bad habit of his to wander around pointlessly and at times Jeonghan would find himself lost and sometimes would find desolate areas within the castle where he would come to whenever he had too much going on in his mind and seek solace. Jisoo was a close friend of his of course, but there were sides of him he preferred for Jisoo to remain oblivious of.

Suddenly the image of a black-haired Gryffindor appeared beside him as he looked up, his own widening in surprise and reflexively looked sideways only to find the space empty.

No one was around in the vicinity.

The place was deserted save for Jeonghan himself but he could hear the faint sound of footsteps approaching and he was positive it was headed towards his direction. Alert, Jeonghan watched at the door behind him and he was sure he could make out a figure approaching despite the dim lights of the hallway. Once the figure came into view, Jeonghan almost let himself be read for a fleeting moment when he recognized the person that stood, just as perplexed at the sight of Jeonghan himself.

There was an awkward silence between the both of them as they stood before each other, taking in each other’s presence with both wondering if they had both made a mistake coming into the room. The first one to speak was the Gryffindor of the two though, with such dumb words uttered Seungcheol wanted to smack himself as well for questioning such a thing.

“Are you Jeonghan?” _Of course he is, you’d even know him from a ten-mile radius!_

“Yeah” was Jeonghan’s calm response, despite the conflicting reaction inside him, aware the boy was asking it just for the sake of getting rid of the silence. “You don’t remember me now Seungcheol?” he inquired back with a playful tone, a small smile making its way up on the blond’s lips.

Despite Jeonghan’s assumption Seungcheol would be passive towards his question, he approached the former with a small chuckle, although there was a small hint of bitterness in the light snigger he released. “Of course I remember you.” _I always do._

A lot of questions arose in Jeonghan’s mind, this being their first real interaction from their first year and small, polite smiles exchanged when they caught each other’s eyes not included as he returned his gaze back towards the mirror in front of him, startled once more when he saw Seungcheol’s figure beside him again even though he was sure the boy was still a few steps behind him. Turning around to face the black-haired once more, there was an evident look of surprise when he found the boy was indeed still behind him; not beside him just as the mirror had showcased.

“What are you surprised at? I thought you got over that when I appeared earlier.” Seungcheol joked lightly in a good nature; although there was confusion worn on his features.

“I—“ The blond’s gaze flickered back and forth between the mirror and the boy behind him, questioning what sort of magic was happening at the moment.

“What do you see?” Suddenly, Seungcheol was already beside him, casually asking him such a question as if it was some sort of mystery.

“Myself?” Jeonghan answered, voice laced in puzzlement, starting to question whether there was something he wasn’t getting. His eyes returned to the mirror in front of him but it showed nothing other than his own reflection and that of Seungcheol who stood beside him, adorning a mystifying smile on his lips.

“You must be very pleased with what you have. I wouldn’t blame that though, you have everything now. Who knew my small suggestion would make you so big?” _Ah, so he does remember._

There was another silence between them as Jeonghan contemplates on his answer as always, carefully picking out his words to say to the boy. “Am I missing something?” he quickly asked, opting to ask for the obvious as his curious Ravenclaw instincts didn’t favor being kept out of the dark when he had a hunch.

The brow raised on Seungcheol’s visage is enough of an answer there was indeed something amiss; and Jeonghan sneaked another look at the mirror, finding nothing else but his reflection illustrated against the glass. “The Mirror of Erised…. is this the first time you’ve seen it?”

Something clicked in Jeonghan’s mind as the name comes to his knowledge, immediately identifying it from the number of books of magical items he had read beforehand. The Mirror of Erised was a mirror said to show your deepest desires and the look of comprehension on Jeonghan’s features was enough for Seungcheol to understand the boy had immediately caught on.

“I guess it is,” continued the Gryffindor, fingers tracing against his own parallel self on the mirror with his eyes looking into his own, which Jeonghan couldn’t find himself to interpret the unexplained gaze behind the black irises. “It can either be sad or motivating.”

“What do you see?” asked Jeonghan once more, aware he was returning the same query Seungcheol had thrown towards him earlier. He was probably asking too much questions with the black-haired giving more answers than he desired but he couldn’t quite grasp the fact he had seen the very same boy that stood next to him earlier with him in his own mirror image.

“That….” It was the only time Seungcheol faltered with his answer, hesitation readable by Jeonghan when the black-haired bit his lower lip for a short moment.

It was quite odd when Jeonghan recalled the way Seungcheol had been the same commentator for his game earlier in such a talkative and loud manner, similar to when the first year Seungcheol would throw him compliments and gush about his flying skills that led to his try-outs in contrast to the current boy who looked so calm and mature, yet also similar to the same first-year boy who would cheer on Jeonghan and offer him encouragement when the boy found himself insecure.

“I can’t say.” he finally said, shooting Jeonghan an apologetic smile before heading out to leave the blond alone again, only to see Seungcheol’s image appear once more beside him, gazing at him in a way Yoon Jeonghan had seen on no other before.

-

            The next morning in the Great Hall, Jeonghan kept looking over to the doors each time it opened, eyes searching for a certain Gryffindor. It appeared to be the boy was late, for it was nearing the end of breakfast and the fifth year was nowhere to be seen. Heaving a sigh, he tucked his chestnut-colored locks behind his ear, finishing the remains of pie on his plate, at the same time also attracting Jisoo’s attention.

“Can’t find that Gryffindor?” asked Jisoo, a teasing tone laced in the question which irked Jeonghan slightly.

“I wasn’t looking for ‘that Gryffindor’” Jeonghan snapped back, quotation marks evident in the air as he spoke the last two words. “Don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Jisoo started with a laugh, cat eyes forming into crescents and Jeonghan wondered why people found the boy to be a saint. He was merely a church boy under disguise; everyone knows not to trust church boys.

“Come on you don’t need to be so worried,” church boy continued speaking, and Jeonghan scowled despite Jisoo’s attempt of comfort. “We’ve got Transfigurations next with Gryffindor. Your favorite, isn’t it? Where you get to see Seungcheol—I mean,” he paused, lips forming a quirky grin. “That Gryffindor.”

The food before them started to disappear, signaling the closure of breakfast and the start of their first class. Jeonghan took a quick gulp of the drink in his goblet before it managed to dissipate and stood up, taking his books with him. “Shut it Jisoo.” He had contemplated on telling him what happened last night, in a random room he had wandered into but he opted to save it for later, knowing Professor McGonagall wouldn’t appreciate talking during her class.

The two of them walked into their class, taking seats on their usual spots and Jeonghan noticed the person he was looking for earlier already seated on the front corner, with someone he knew to be named Jihoon dashing from behind him and sitting next to the black-haired Gryffindor.

“Oh,” Jisoo’s brows are raised, looking at the same direction Jeonghan had his eyes on. “Looks like he was before us, hmm, must have been too late for breakfast or something.”

“You don’t need to state the obvious—ssshh the Professor’s here.” Jeonghan opens his book, flipping open the page where they left off in the previous class and everyone is rushing to their seats, not wanting to displease the professor.

The day’s lesson were a little harder than their previous classes, with Jeonghan himself having a little trouble transforming the snake provided into a bird. They were given tasks to convert animals related to their respective houses, and Jeonghan couldn’t get over his bird that had a mouse tail. It wasn’t a pretty sight to see and Jisoo wouldn’t stop laughing at the disturbed look on his features.

“Tut, tut! Everyone, look here!” Professor McGonagall clapped her hands to earn the class’ whole attention, which wasn’t really difficult as compared to the ghoul who taught History of Magic. Every head turned to look at the dainty female, awaiting her words. After clearing her throat, she took a quick but careful look at some of the mutated animals in the cages, shaking her head at some results. One student had somehow managed to form a frog with a head of cat.

“I see the trouble everyone’s going through, and I understand, Transfiguration is not an easy feat to do,” explained the female, pausing mid-sentence to look over the many heads at her direction. “With this assignment that has you transforming one into an animal, that, most of you should be very related to due to your respective houses, I suppose the trouble comes from an animal being from a contrasting element or type. I will be splitting you all into groups, opposite houses—“ Seungcheol sighed; grateful for not sharing this class with Slytherin “—and I will assign you your partners.” And it was only when he realized he might share the task with Jeonghan. Excitement, nervousness—more of nervousness welled inside him at the realization, pale face blank even when the Professor called his name.

Jihoon was the one to snap him out of his thoughts with a hard poke to his side; brows furrowing in warning as he mouthed ‘the professor called your name!’ and Seungcheol immediately raised his hand. “Yes Professor, I’m here!”

McGonagall peered up from her little rectangle glasses, eyes almost judging that she had to double-call Seungcheol’s name. “I suppose you weren’t listening, Mr. Choi? I repeat, you will be assigned with Yoon Jeonghan.”

For a moment, his mind was blank, processing the information given until Jihoon had the job to pull him out of his own world again, this time pinching his side hard. “Ouch! The elder winced, scowling at the blonde younger to show the pain from such impact. “God Jihoon stop doing that will you for god’s sake--“

He was cut off from his words with the sight of Jeonghan standing before him, looking as perfect as he usually did, although a part of his hair was covering his features, maybe they were getting a little too long—excuse, Seungcheol did not exaggerate, they were all truths!—added with a smile on those thin lips of his, which seemed to be directed to him.

“Partners?” Jeonghan was the first to initiate the conversation, and it didn’t seem like he wanted to bring up anything about their encounter the previous night. Seungcheol was more than happy to play along though, since he had gone back to his dormitory room and stayed under his covers cursing at himself for not speaking the truth after he had walked out the door. When he looked to the right though, Jihoon was out of sight, already making his way towards the partner assigned to him. The black-haired Gryffindor released a light scoff, realizing Jihoon had probably detected Jeonghan’s presence before him thus explaining his quick escape to leave Seungcheol alone. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, not missing the scoff the Gryffindor had emitted, wondering if he still had the night’s events in mind. His thoughts were proven wrong though when Seungcheol stood, lips breaking into a wide grin as he pulled out his hand for a shake, to which Jeonghan returned with.

“Partners.”

 

_\--tbc--_


End file.
